Match Made in Heaven
by Nicky5
Summary: I am moving this fic to my site. http://www.geocities.com/spirit_gal2002/index.html The rest of this story will be posted there. Thanx for reading!


Match Made In Heaven

A Cloud and Aeris Romance Fic

"The Leaving"

  
  


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Squaresoft. 

A/N: This story is dedicated to Mallow64, because he was the one who gave me the idea. And Mallow- give yourself more credit, will you? Anyways, this story will probably be pretty short, unless I can figure out how to add some good stuff and make it longer. 

Anyways, here is Part 1. Enjoy!! ^_^

A/N #2: The ages. Everyone one is 12 years older then they were in the game, and Marlene is about 16. 

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

  
  


"I can't believe you did that!" shouted Aeris Strife to her husband Cloud. 

  
  


"I..it's not what you think," said Cloud as he tried to defend himself.

  
  


"You kissed Tifa on the lips! And you're married to me! Now, what's wrong with that picture?"

  
  


"Aeris, she's my childhood friend. I don't love her. That's why I married you!" Aeris softened up at these words, and Cloud knew he had won her over again. 

  
  


"I SWEAR I will never do that again. Forgive me Aeris. Please."

  
  


Aeris hesitated before answering. "Alright Cloud. One more chance." Cloud grinned, then grabbed her by her waist and swung her around before collapsing with her on the bed, in a fit of hysterics. 

  
  


They suddenly stopped laughing, and looked deep into each other's eyes. They brought their faces closer together, and they kissed, Cloud wrapped an arm around Aeris and brought her closer to him so he could kiss her harder. A breeze blew through their open window, and their bedroom door crept shut, then closed with a 'click'.

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


That night....

  
  


Cloud stared at Aeris, who was sleeping at his side, curled up in a ball. He hated to do this to her, but, and, as much as he hated to say this, he didn't love her anymore. There were other women out there, ones who were better suited for him than Aeris. Cloud hated to break their ten year marriage, but he figured Aeris would eventually get over it. 

  
  


Cloud bent over, kissed Aeris gently on the lips, and stood up. He reached under the bed for the suitcase he had kept ready for over two weeks, and picked it up. Looking back at Aeris one last time, he wiped a lone tear from his eye, then opened the door, and disappeared into the night. 

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


Aeris moaned, then woke from her sleep. She could have sworn she had heard someone moving around. She rolled over in the bed, and flung out an arm, expecting to find Cloud lying there. But when her arm hit air, her eyes shot open, and she stared at the spot on the bed where she expected Cloud to be. 

  
  


Aeris got up from the bed, and looked around their bedroom, looking for a clue, anything, that would tell her where Cloud went. She checked the closet, and nearly started crying when she saw most of his clothing missing. But he had left behind most of the stuff she had given him. Like the tie of golfing, that was from their fifth anniversary. And those white silk shirts were from their first anniversary. Aeris held a hand over her mouth to keep from crying as she headed back to the bed. Then she saw something that made her start to sob. For, lying there on his side of the bed, was something she had missed the first time. 

  
  


It was his wedding ring.

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


'Knock, knock'. 

  
  


"Who is it?" called Aeris.

  
  


'It's us!" shouted Barret. "You never came to that picnic we planned yesterday, so we decided to come over to see what was wrong. Has Spike done anything to you?"

  
  


Aeris paused. "You could say that. Come in if you want. The door's open."

  
  


So Barret, Cait Sith, Red X111, Vincent, Yuffie, and Cid came inside. And their mouth's dropped at what they saw. 

  
  


Aeris looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in days. She had dark bags under her eyes, and her hair hung limp around her face. Gone were the vibrant green eyes which made her look so much like the angel she usually was. 

  
  


"Aeris...what happened?" uttered Barret.

  
  


"Nothing."

  
  


Then everyone else noticed Cloud was gone. 

  
  


"Where's Cloud, Aeris?" asked Red. 

  
  


At this, Aeris struggled to keep from crying, but failed. 

  
  


"He's...gone. Left me. Yesterday." That was all she could say before tears overwhelmed her, and she put her hands over her face in an effort to muffle her cries. Barret stepped forward, and placed an arm around her. Aeris threw herself against him, and he wrapped her in his big embrace. There she stood, crying her heart, and Barret vowed he would make Cloud pay for what he was doing to her. 

  
  


An hour later.... 

Aeris lay sleeping on her couch. Barret and the others were seated around her, talking quietly about whether they should look for Cloud or not. 

  
  


"Man, I can't believe he did this. That foo' Spike," muttered Barret. "I'll kill him the next time I see him. If he ever comes back," he added. 

"I say we should leave him. If he left Aeris, then, and as much as I hate to admit it, he probably doesn't want to be found."

  
  


"You're right," admitted Red. "Let's go. We'll leave her now. Barret, write her a note to tell her where we are if she needs us." 

  
  


So Barret wrote her a note, and then they left. 

  
  


When Aeris woke up, she found it lying on the table next to her. It read:

  
  


Dear Aeris,

Sorry we had to go. But if you ever need us, we'll be here for you. Just ask, and we will come. Oh, Marlene wants to add something.

  
  


Then, down below in messy writing, it said:

  
  


Flower lady, cheer up. Spike's an idiot to leave you. We're here for you. 

  
  


It was signed: AVALANCHE (and Marlene)

@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$$@$

  
  


Part 1 is done. Sorry if it's too short. Part 2 will be coming soon. Check out my sequel to 'A Harry Potter Interview' in the books section of Fanfiction.net Please R/R this!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
